Not Again!
by lederra
Summary: Tig is something of a pro when it comes to getting bitten especially on a certain part of his body. Tara walks in just as Chibs finishes sewing Tig up yet again.A little bit of swearing but very little.


Not Again!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the SOA and do not make any money from this or any of the other stories that I write on this site.

Summary: When it comes to getting bitten on the arse, Tig is an old pro.

A/N: I have to give credit where credit is due and in this case the credit goes to Lady Ramona for the title of this story, I was thinking of calling it 'Bite Me' but thought that someone might take offense at the term and report it to ff admin and then I would lose the story when they took it down. So Lady Ramona came up with this title instead and you all have to thank her for it. The content though is entirely from my deranged mind. Yay isn't eccentricity fun.

xXx

Tara stepped into the room to find a semi prone Tigger lying on his front on the redwood table clutching a bottle of Jack Daniels from which he was taking medicinal mouthfuls to combat the pain he was in, having been bitten on the arse yet again.

'Not again,' she thought, 'What is it with Tig does he put his arse about to bitten all the time.' She knew as did everyone in SAMCRO that Tig had some pretty warped ideas about fun but she could see no fun in one getting chunks taken out of their arse all the time.

Chibs was leaning over his prone brother with Juice helping to hold Tig down as the Scotsman sewed up the new hole that was in almost in a perfect alignment she saw with the other bite scar that had been sewn up on his other cheek when Unser's guard dog at his truck pound had thought that Tig's butt looked like a tasty munchies to bite after Juice had stupidly given it crank.

"You're a little late doc. I've almost finished sewing him up."

"Chibs are you sober?"

Tara asked looking closely at the Scotsman's somewhat glazed eyes and noticed that although they appeared glazed they still looked like he knew what he was doing but she was not willing to take any chances, even if it was just Tig he was sewing up.

"At this moment in time, I am but something I intend to rectify as soon as I'm able tah."

Chib's reached down and tried to snatch the bottle of JD out of Tig's hands but the man was having none of it and he refused to surrender his painkiller. Pulling the bottle backwards out of Chib's way, Tig grinned gleefully momentarily only to scowl as Tara reached forward and snatched it away from him.

"Hey give that the fuck back doc."

He slurred as he reached forward drunkenly to try and grab it back from her but as he did so, he overbalanced himself and it was only Juice's quick grab of ahold of him that kept the injured man on the table, well almost on the table.

"I think you have had enough Tig?"

Tara told him, staring down at the drunken man as Juice put all his strength into pulling him back up onto the table and Chibs finished stitching up his butt. Tying the final stitch down Chibs chuckled as he slapped his hand down on Tig's butt causing him to wince and grit his teeth as pain scissor though him.

"Fuck that, that hurt you bastard."

Tig glared at his Chib's whose eyes twinkled and he merely chuckled with somewhat manic glee before bringing his hand down once again on Tig's butt but with a bit more pressure behind it. Tig howled this time as he tried to get away from Chib's hand, jarring himself as he slipped off the table and causing him to squawk again in pain.

"Oh dinnae be a baby Tig."

Chib's grinned at his friend and Tara could also see that Juice was grinning from ear to ear as both men watched their friend and brother as he tried to limp from the room with as much dignity as he could despite the amount of alcohol that was slowly making its way around his body. Ignoring the two men and Tara as he made it to the door, he pulled it open and with every intention of making his way back to his room, he took two steps and fell over much to the amusement of those gathered in the clubhouse.

Their laughter went almost unheard to him as he closed his eyes and went to sleep right there on the floor not caring what spectacle he looked, with his bare arse sticking up in the air but before he eyes closed completely and he was lost to reality for a while he managed drunkenly at least to give the bird to everyone present.


End file.
